<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一个不太吉利的脑洞 by kristina251</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027506">一个不太吉利的脑洞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251'>kristina251</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>脑洞存放处 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>补档，本文实际写作时间2016年11月13日，起因是因为莱万参加国家队比赛的时候被球迷投掷下来的爆竹炸伤了。联想到之前克罗地亚球迷也搞过事，东欧球迷果然恐怖啊……安检差不说，足球流氓们到底把球员当成什么了啊……</p><p>当然了，虽说出现任何犯罪行为，罪犯的责任第一肯定是真理，但君子不立于危墙之下也是任何时候都该牢记的，莱万眼瞅着爆竹距离自己不到1m，居然还傻站在原地等着裁判来也是醉了……我该庆幸你总算没跟上次曼朱一样尝试把爆竹捡起来扔掉吗……这么近的距离发生爆炸，就算没被炸出外伤，对耳膜造成伤害的话你哭都来不及啊……</p><p>不过话说回来，这也算是这次的脑洞的灵感来源吧……其实一点也不想要这样的灵感啊(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jerome Boateng/Robert Lewandowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>脑洞存放处 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一个不太吉利的脑洞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>补档，本文实际写作时间2016年11月13日，起因是因为莱万参加国家队比赛的时候被球迷投掷下来的爆竹炸伤了。联想到之前克罗地亚球迷也搞过事，东欧球迷果然恐怖啊……安检差不说，足球流氓们到底把球员当成什么了啊……</p><p>当然了，虽说出现任何犯罪行为，罪犯的责任第一肯定是真理，但君子不立于危墙之下也是任何时候都该牢记的，莱万眼瞅着爆竹距离自己不到1m，居然还傻站在原地等着裁判来也是醉了……我该庆幸你总算没跟上次曼朱一样尝试把爆竹捡起来扔掉吗……这么近的距离发生爆炸，就算没被炸出外伤，对耳膜造成伤害的话你哭都来不及啊……</p><p>不过话说回来，这也算是这次的脑洞的灵感来源吧……其实一点也不想要这样的灵感啊(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莱万小时候在国内踢球，虽然小时候因为家里条件不好，吃的不够营养，但天赋非常好，梯队的教练都很喜欢他，他也就能经常捞到去给一线队的比赛当球童什么的机会。不过那时候全国经济条件都不好，时常有对社会不满的足球流氓跑到球场闹事，他也没少见到。</p><p>终于有一回，小莱万正在场边准备捡球呢，一个爆竹丢到了他身边，他还没来得及躲开爆竹就炸了，外伤倒没什么，但耳膜严重受损，虽然没有完全听不见声音，但如果不用助听器的话，哪怕用再大的声音说话，他也只能听到很模糊的声音了。可是带着助听器是无法剧烈运动的，更别说高对抗性的运动，随便怎么大幅度动作一下可能就要掉了，根本不可能带着上场。</p><p>于是场上队友再也无法用语言招呼他传球或是跑位，只能改用手势，但一个人的视力范围毕竟有限，他一个前锋也不可能视野覆盖到全场，于是中后场的队友想给他传球就会变得非常困难。与此同时，对手也可以利用这一点，在他带球前进的时候从背后偷袭，由于他听不见，即使有队友提示也来不及防备，于是经常中招。慢慢的，尽管教练依然很认可他的天赋，但他的出场时间却在不断的减少，乃至坐上板凳不再被召唤。</p><p>莱万换了很多家俱乐部，但过不了多久都会因为同样的问题被队友排斥。教练们大多欣赏他的天赋，但也为他的遭遇表示惋惜和爱莫能助。莱万不死心，想换个环境再试一把。他求了经纪人好久，终于联系到了一家愿意让他试训的外国俱乐部。新教练对他的天赋同样非常认可，对他努力的态度也很赞赏，于是决定让他留下来试一试。</p><p>为了能留在国外，莱万苦练读唇语，但这次相当于是外语和唇语同时学，既要带上助听器像一般人一样练习听说读写，还要把助听器摘了练读唇语，等于要付出N倍的努力，于是就学的特别慢。跟队友也就很长时间都难以顺利地交流，队友们对这个外国来的性格又有点内敛的家伙也就一直好感平平。</p><p>有一回球队和人比赛，场上形势处于下风，80分钟了还落后一球，教练手里没什么好牌了，一咬牙就把莱万派上了场。莱万终于等来了机会，特别拼命，球一过来就狠命上抢，硬是拼出来好几个机会，场面上也慢慢扳成了均势。突然后场一个长传送过来，莱万没听到队友招呼，启动慢了一步，结果斜后方突然一个滑铲过来，本来一个可能的单刀球被断走，对方分分钟反击回去，等莱万大老远的从前场疯跑到门前，对手已经反击进球，锁定胜局。</p><p>回到更衣室大家都很心塞，全在骂街，结果不知怎么地突然有谁说了一句如果莱万最后那球能及时听见，说不定就能单刀进球了。结果大家纷纷附和，一口大锅伴随着无数复杂的眼神直接扣了过来。莱万回到更衣室就戴上了助听器，这一下当场呆住，想反驳但是语法还学的不好，只能往外很艰难的蹦单词，何况他也同样很沮丧，蹦了几个单词就不知道说啥了，大家看他这个样子火气更大，说的更不客气，莱万一咬牙把助听器摘了，低着头整理自己的东西。</p><p>结果整理了没一下，突然觉得那种很多人说话导致的耳朵里低沉的嗡鸣声变得不大对劲，抬头一看，队里一个个子高大的黑人后卫，当然就是阿滕了，正在吼队友。他不知道在吼啥，不想戴助听器，就随便看了两眼，结果越看越不对劲，阿滕好像是在说，你们都在要求他接球，有没有一个人换位思考过，要给他传球。那个球他没接到，也有我传大了的原因，他的跑位路线是教练专门制定过的，也并没有陷入对方的越位陷阱，那么如果中后场没人能送出恰到好处的长传，又有什么资格把锅都推到他头上？结果队友们就炸了，表示你行你上啊，双方大吵一架，莱万在一边不知所措，也根本插不上嘴。最后教练进来把所有人吼了一顿，大家不欢而散。</p><p>队友纷纷离开之后，莱万一个人坐在空荡荡的更衣室发呆，这次他是真的有点绝望了，球队的级别越来越高，对手也越来越强，即使是完全健康的球员，要面对的压力也越来越大，更别说他了。到底要不要继续坚持，又能坚持多久，他也实在不知道。正在郁闷呢，肩膀被人一拍，一看又是阿滕。</p><p>莱万赶紧把助听器戴上，结结巴巴的问阿滕有什么事。阿滕说你干嘛坐这发呆，不会是这就想放弃了吧。莱万犹豫了一下，把实话说了，表示确实有点灰心。结果阿滕把他吼了一顿，说长传是我的任务，而进球是你的任务，我都没灰心，你凭什么灰心。何况进攻套路都是训练时演练好的，防守却大多要靠随机应变，论难度防守比进攻大多了，论背锅也是防守球员优先，输了一场大不了回去再练，这就想放弃的人，根本就不配来踢球。</p><p>莱万直勾勾的瞧着阿滕，说我的情况你也知道了，你在场上还愿意相信我吗？阿滕伸手在眼睛里勾了一下，把手指送到莱万眼前，指尖上放着一片薄薄的镜片。阿滕表示这是800度的隐形眼镜，如果我不通过它看你们，可能就跟你不通过助听器听我们一样一片模糊。场上对抗激烈，哪天被撞掉了也不稀奇，所以如果你愿意相信我，我就愿意相信你。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>